Unacceptable Pyaar
by ezrastypewriter
Summary: Ranveer Singh is a fresh out of college Creative Writing teacher and he finds himself falling for his student's, Deepika Padukone's, beauty. (This is a Deepveer story that also features Sonam and Arjun Kapoor.)
1. Chapter 1

'_Hello class. My name is , or Singh Bhavnani. Whatever floats your boat heh?" _Ranveer was rehearsing how he'd introduce himself to his class in front of his mirror.

Ranveer Singh was a Punjabi man-child who just got out of doing his Masters in teaching about a month ago and just landed a job in some small town in the middle of Southern California called Irvine High. He was not quite new to an American accent since he had once worked at a Starbucks. He'd dealt with a lot of what-they-call hipster customers who'd surprisingly show up only when he would work, and wait until he came to the counter to order some cheesy drink like a cotton candy frap "to-go"; and when he turned around they would nudge each other and say 'Oh my god he's so exotic' in a lustful tone. Ranveer was going to begin teaching a creative writing class since he had been a writer since the age of 14.

Ranveer had a square face with a smooth jaw line, which gave his face a look that made it seem rounded out and even. Yet his body was built and strong, due to his long stays at the gym so he could hit on girls now and then, and his bone structure complimented this since he had broad shoulders and great collarbones that dipped in a little when he had his head up. His eyes were a slight black color; they were slightly deep-set, round, inviting yet displaying his passionate side. Ranveer's thick eyebrows had a slight arch to them at the end which gave him a serious look when he was not smiling, also giving him a professional nuance. His nose's bridge was long and the end was like a big button; his bottom lip was full and his top lip had a smoothness to it that boosted his attractiveness. His skin was a bright tan color, and his brown hair was fluffy and looked like Shaggy's from Scooby-Doo. Ranveer was basically that dream teacher that high school students begged God to have.

Ranveer was mentally and physically ready to go. He had spent an hour at his classroom yesterday tidying up the place since the last teacher had been a careless wreck who never cleaned up around her desk. Also, he spent about an hour getting all of his papers and introductory sets of notes ready. So really, no teacher in Irvine High was probably as ready as Mr. Singh was.

But the only thing he worried about was: "Shit, I can't get this tie on!"

Ranveer was yelling while tangling his fingers into the neck strap of his tie, in attempts to get it on his body. Then after much fiddling he had finally managed, somewhat, to half tie-half tape his tie to his shirt. He was not used to having all this formal attire on because if one was to have a glance at his wardrobe, it'd be filled with checkered pants, bright neon t-shirts, a rainbow of flannels, and a few white button downs. The only formal thing he owned was a blazer with a red handkerchief sticking out of the pocket. So this job was quite the change. "There better be some good looking ladies at my job, please God, please!"

/

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Bhavnani. Or if that's too hard to pronounce, call me ." He said while nervously clapping and rubbing his hands together.

"Alright, why are you here? I'll tell you. You like to write, or in half your cases you find my class to give good credits. Whatever, you're here. So let's take role. But first," he stuck his hand out, his palm facing the students, in a gesture that says 'listen here or I'll laugh at you like you're a goldfish'.

"I don't do those cheesy meet-the-kids-next-to-you-and-let-us-get-to-know-each-other-stuff alright? I just don't. So please, kindly, just shush and say yes when I call your name."

The class was dead silent and Ranveer pressed his palms into the computer chair the classroom had provided him with and pushed it up to the front of the classroom; sulking down into the chair once he placed it right in the center of the class. He took a glance at the room once, his eyes gauging the expressions on the students' faces. _Sad, mad, picking his nose, confused, and laughing at the girl scared shitless, Ranveer… I think we need to steer clear of the super tightness. _

His body pressed back into the chair before he jumped out of the chair with much force, looking slightly comical while doing so, and his legs kept him straight and upright while he grinned heavily.

"Ha ha! I think I've given half of you quite the scare haven't I? Well, there'll be nothing of that anymore; trust me I'm a really cool guy and it'll be all good in here with me."

The room echoed all the 'phew's and the 'shit-I-thought-I was going-to-have-a-terrible-semester's right up to the front of the room as Ranveer lunged toward his desk to lift the clipboard with the role sheet off of it.

"Alright, now I'll get to know you as I take role. Wait, now first, no making fun of me…alright?" The alright was aroused with his fake American accent, which resulted in a few girls becoming wide eyed and lustful.

"Wait you guys are High School sophomores to seniors right?"

The students nodded a few times and the pride filled high fives between students came after that. Ranveer's mouth turned up into a smile and his teeth glistened white by seeing their enthusiasm.

"Okay, John…" he began rambling names, just looking up once or twice to see if they were present in class. "Jessie, Selena…" his eyes widened when he caught notice of the first Indian name that was on there, "…Sonam?"

"Here." The tone was flat and uninterested. As his head faced the voice's direction he saw a lean teenager with an interesting persona. Then his college days came into use, Ranveer learned in fiction writing classes he took during his school-times: you learn about someone by reading them in utter detail. Her skin was clear of all sights of acne and her skin seemed well taken care of, a nice complexion of butterscotch. Her eyes were almond shaped and her hair was a dark shade of brown-black. Her irises were a brown color and her eyelashes were long and thick. Her expressions showed she was in fact one of those kids who was there in class simply so she could get those 10 credits in the bag. By studying her outfit, he realized that she took extra care in tending to her clothes and appearance. But unlike most girls, Sonam did this as a hobby and as a passion for fashion.

Ranveer snapped out of his analyzing when Sonam had an insecure look on her face, which was given since he had been staring at her for a good 30 seconds now; and since the other kids stifling their snickering.

"Gosh, sorry I just thought about something important I have to do after class." He tucked two fingers into the side of his shirt collar and pulled, trying to loosen the tightness of the collar around his neck. The air felt nice and cool inside of him when he sucked in a gasp of air before continuing his role.

"Well, next…Deepika!" Ranveer's voice jumped a few notes higher as he said the name, full of enthusiasm, and once again he looked up to match the name up to the person; and then he saw her. Deepika Padukone. She was that one Indian girl that every man in the school desired to have, and all the white girls would appreciate her beauty with a hint of envy. Her eyes wide set and they held people's gazes for her honey colored irises were hard to look away from. Her eyebrows were smoothly arched and had a slight point at the end of them. Deepika's skin was smooth and had a natural tan that brightened her skin, making it even more smooth and clear. Her dark brown hair was straight and waved toward the ends. Her face was oblong and her chin had a smooth point to it. Deepika's nose was small and her cheeks had dimples on both sides of her mouth. But her boxy frame glasses gave her a nerdy and appropriate look, making her look sharp yet innocent.

His heart skipped a beat when his eyes matched up with hers. He felt the little jitter in his heart that watching all those Bollywood movies made him instantly recognize. Though he'd always dismiss them for being over exaggerated and his laughs would echo in his apartment when he saw those scenes, it all made sense now. _It was not a thing that was reserved for movies; it's a thing that is reserved for life. _Ranveer felt Deepika's eyes scan his face trying to understand the reason why Mr. Singh, a teacher who in all realities should not feel his heart jumping and skipping at the glance of a student, is staring at her for so long but he could not find himself looking away from Deepika. The connection he felt was clear, it was singing from inside of him, but it was humming a tune that was new to him. Ranveer felt like he had known her before, but felt so new to her and wanted to know her; not in a dirty pathetic way that he usually wanted girls but in a way where they could walk hand in hand with each other during late night star gazing. Ranveer wanted her in a way that was romantic. Ranveer wanted her in a way that was friendship. Ranveer wanted her in every possible way that they could want her. But it hit him like a train, that he could not have her.

"…sorry!" He curled his bottom lip over his teeth and bit down slightly. "I have to do something for a minute."

His legs carried him over to his computer desk as quickly as he could and he sat and simply stared into the computer screen- the blank computer screen- as if he had an emergency. But in all reality, Ranveer _did_ have an emergency. Ranveer Singh Bhavnani, an English teacher, had developed a deep infatuation for Deepika Padukone, his student.

Under his breath, in the tiniest whisper, he muttered: "This is going to be quite the year."


	2. Chapter 2

Ranveer just about had enough with his class. Deepika requested a seat change to sit in the front since she could not see very well and the one group in the back of the class consisting of John, Selena, Mustaf, and Evan just would go out of their way to irk him because as he had heard from their 'whispered conversations' it was fun for them to see Ranveer react to their disruptions.

_Why'd I even sign up for this profession? The students are annoying and one of them's been running through my head even if I had built a mental jail around her. Damn it I think I'll just go back to working in Starbucks or hey…maybe I can become a writer or an acto-_

Slam!

Before he knew it, he felt his papers slip out his hands as he hurled backward and a pang of pain surged through the back of his arm.

"Owh! Da..nimals." The just hired teacher butchered the curse so he would not get in trouble.

"Oh…" He heard a man's voice groan before Ranveer looked up at him. "I'm so sorry, I did not even…" The man leaned down to pick up the essays that Ranveer had dropped all over the floor.

Ranveer bent down himself to give the man a hand, "Yeah, uh it's all good man no worries." He grinned forgivingly and introduced himself, "Ranveer. Ranveer Bhavnani, I'm new to the school. And you are?"

_Very handsome. _Ranveer completed his question in his mind, before frowning and dismissing the thought embarrassedly.

"Arjun, Arjun Kapoor." Arjun bared his teeth in a smile. His face carried a very serious, deadpan look that somewhat disconnected Ranveer from Arjun's warmness. "I'm a English teacher."

"Same here!" Ranveer raised his palm up and gestured for a high five from Arjun who returned the gesture with little enthusiasm.

_Damn, he's a tough nut isn't he? _

"I better get going to the copy room." Arjun breathed out before beginning to rush away.

The copy room was a little disclosed room that looked like a classroom, contrary to its name though the teachers copied papers the least in that room. Many of them drank coffee, shared the school gossips such as 'did you know Selena broke up with Justin?', and had giant parties when the time called for one.

Ranveer caught a glimpse of the silver bracelet that adorned the other teacher's wrist. _Punjabi, he's Punjabi!_

"Oh hoye!" Ranveer was not going to give up on this deadpan, "Aap Punjabi hai na?"

Arjun turned around, his face wide in a smile, and nodded vigorously.

"Would you like to head over to the copy room with me? Copying is always better with two."

Ranveer giggled in his head at his rhyme and followed along with Arjun.

"Dude that's crazy! I love that song, Jigar Da Tukdaaa!" Arjun grinned before attempting to do the step in the song.

"My jigar da tuk-" Ranveer began singing but stopped abruptly when he heard an unmistakable voice get closer to the copy room.

" And you do know Mr. Bhavnani acts a little affectionate towards me sometimes…." The voice belonged to Deepika and she was talking about him to another disembodied voice.

"Come on Deep! You know he's crazy and out of his mind all the time! Whatever, let him go, it's not like you care right?"

The voice actually belonged to Sonam Kapoor and both of their voices were getting closer to him.

"Yeah…but still…" She contemplated about the answer, "I thin- wait, is that him?"

Ranveer saw the window open and ducked down quickly, getting a confused look from already-judgy-Arjun.

"No, that's just Ar-um...Mr. Kapoor." Sonam stuttered on her words before saying Arjun's name.

"Anyway, yeah he's just absolutely…weird. But I mean he's kinda cute na?" Deepika's voice was softer by every word.

"No, don't go there Deepika." Sonam hissed at her, with a sharp tone.

"I dunno I really shouldn't." Deepika sulked a little. "So…have you heard about Ranbir?"

Ranveer pouted and pushed himself back up on his feet. He let out a cringe when Arjun was glaring straight at him with a disappointed look.

"You like her don't you?" Arjun cocked up an eyebrow and bit the side of his cheek.

The uncomfort was obviously displayed on his face and Ranveer looked down at his shoes, his face feeling hot from Arjun's judgemental stares. What was he going to say to this guy that seemed like his only means of a potential friend at his job? His lips formed into a small pout and then he forced himself to look up at Arjun, who was waiting for an answer. But to Ranveer's surprise, his face melted into a soft frown.

"I understand, sorta." Arjun ran his head through his hair while avoiding eye contact with Ranveer, "As long as you don't pursue anything, you'll be fine."

Ranveer grabbed Arjun into a giant bear hug, being the absolutely touchy person he is. He thought he was going to lose Arjun, even if it had only been 30 minutes since they met he felt a strong connection to Arjun now. Arjun looked down at him with a confused cringe on his face but allowed Ranveer to hold him.

"Thanks dude, you have no idea how much I need a friend!" Ranveer gushed.

"Same." Arjun looked down at his hands and nodded.

/

_ A.N: This is Arjun's POV now because crucial information coming up. _

Ranveer was far out of his sight now when he noticed Sonam coming down the hallway.

"Sonam!" He yelled out to the girl while walking his way out of the copy room.

"Arjun?" She stopped in her tracks to see the tall man hover over her.

"I need to talk to you, come with me."

"I have work!" She whined to him while following him to his room.

"You can do it later..." He made a face mocking her and opened his door wide.

"Toh problem kya hai?" Sonam frowned at him and lifted herself onto a top of a desk while crossing her legs.

"You know Ra-I mean- Mr. Bhavnani right?" Arjun slapped the copies onto his desk and slid into his chair.

"Duh." Sonam examined her nails, trying to tell him indirectly that she couldn't care less.

"Has…Deepika mentioned him to you?"

Sonam leaned forward and uncrossed her legs, putting more concentration into what he was saying now. Arjun knew that he was being really unsubtle right now, like he could probably smack her with a book that said 'Ranveer loves Deepika' and still be less subtle than he was right now. He wanted to smack Ranveer with a book sometimes, but as his friend he refrained from those kinds of behaviors. And plus, Ranveer was still his closest friend.

"Yeah….why?" Sonam cocked an eyebrow like he did when Ranveer acted all weird in the copy room.

"Well…" Arjun rubbed the back of his neck and said, "No reason."

"Okay wow, why don't you tell me the truth you dork."

"Ranveer just has a _choti_ crush on Deepika I guess? You better not tell anyone, or I'll…I'll…" Arjun tried to think of something bad to threaten her with.

"I'll tear your Manish Malhotra!" Arjun spat out to Sonam, making her gasp in horror.

"You. Suck." Sonam hissed and got off the desk, "So. Much."

Arjun went up to her and grabbed her cheeks squishing them with his strong hands, "Thank you!"

He grinned widely knowing that Sonam would not tell anyone and watched her walk out of the room. It felt good for him to let out all the steam he held in by holding Ranveer's secret, even though he felt bad, but he didn't want Ranveer to do anything stupid. Ranveer seemed like the jumpy type and Arjun wanted to do anything to keep him from jumping to conclusions.

But little did he know that Ranveer was behind the open door, jumping to around 6 to 7 conclusions.

_/ _

_ A.N: Back to Ranveer's POV. Sorry for all the jumps. _

Ranveer ran into the room, unable to take the scenario he just witnessed.

"Do you…and…Sonam?" Ranveer looked at Arjun, trying to keep himself calm.

Not that he was angry or anything, he was just confused and hoping that he was just jumping to conclusions. Arjun didn't seem like the one to pursue not-thought-out relationships, so he just wanted to understand what the circumstances were. But when he saw Arjun's expression, Ranveer felt a little shot down.

"Do I and Sonam what?" Arjun looked a little hurt, knowing that Ranveer was thinking the two of them had something going on.

"Are you two…a thing?" Ranveer threw his arms up into the air and giggled to let himself speak his mind clearly.

"NO!" Arjun let out a growl, "We're cousins for god's sake!"

"Oh, that makes sense." Ranveer laughed hard even though he felt stupid about it.

"Did you ask her about Deepika by any chance?" He had a feeling that's what they were talking about and his thoughts were confirmed when he nodded hesitantly.

Then Arjun began narrating the entire story while Ranveer listened keenly with his heart, since Arjun held the key of knowledge that he needed to learn more about his love from a distance.

"_Love, what a weird word. L o v e…"_.


End file.
